


get me through the night.

by lovexikan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, horror movies, i rly tried ok, there was an attempt, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexikan/pseuds/lovexikan
Summary: jaemin and jeno watch horror movies together. jaemin may or may not get a little bit scared.





	get me through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> uh long time no see ig?? i havent written anything in a long time so 🤡

perhaps jaemin is a little bit of a scaredy cat, but that doesn't stop him from watching 'scary' things. especially not if his sweet boyfriend asks him to watch some horror movies with him. he knows he's gonna regret it, but he'll just have to suck it up. anything for his jeno, right? that's what he keeps telling himself when yet another scary scene plays. 'anything for jeno.' 'if jeno is enjoying this then so am i.' 

jaemin never told his boyfriend that he actually gets kind of scared after watching horror movies, but it doesn't go unnoticed by jeno how every time they finish watch something scary together jaemin holds on to him tighter than usual when they go to sleep. 

perhaps jeno should stop asking the slightly younger one to watch the movies with him but, he can’t find it in himself to do so when he knows jaemin will get a little, or a lot more clingy after finishing one. a little selfish maybe, seeing how jaemin does get scared, like kind of really scared. worrying someone will break into their shared apartment or some other crazy thing he had seen happening in the movie they watched. but if that were to happen jeno would be there to protect the both of them. 

jaemin doesnt like the fact that he gets scared so easily. he could just be doing nothing and hear some weird sounds from outside and he'd already get paranoid that someone or something is out there, either for him or for jeno. 

he doesn't know why those movies scare him so easily. especially because he knows that those horror movies and scary stories online are not real, that such things would never actually happen. but just, what if it does happen? what if someone saw one of those scary story threads online and decided it would be fun to.. recreate it? unlikely but just what if? 

and that's where jeno comes in the picture again, not really needing to do much because honestly him just being in the same room as jaemin calms the younger one already. being together with jeno helps jaemin to feel alright again. 

jeno = happiness and safety. with jeno, jaemin doesnt need to be scared of those horror movies, how realistic some of them may look. with jeno, jaemin can get through the night. in peace, with a smile on his face as he sleeps in the other's arms. safe.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so bad im sorry this is so short too i really tried but just wouldnt work out the way i wanted to, hope you still enjoyed or smth
> 
> btw, i made this for a secret santa thingy so like happy christmas idk jsjdu


End file.
